Daddy's Little Girl: Bristow Vs Derevko
by Mutantfan
Summary: The sequel to Daddy's little girl. The covenant learn of the way things should have been and decide to change what Julian did.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Daddy's little girl: Bristow vs. Derevko  
  
Summary: Sequel to Daddy's little girl. The Covenant learn of the way things should have been and decide to change things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own alias. J.J brings us the entertainment.  
  
Spoiler: Mid season 3, after Full Disclosure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
He stood outside her apartment and watched as Sydney Bristow returned from her morning jog. She looked so unhappy, but that was just Monday morning stress. Inside she was a good person, brimming with life and moral. Just the way she was meant to be. Jack had certainly done a good job.  
  
He'd been watching her since she was young; he'd been stuck in the new world after the fountain had not worked. So he lived his life, but checked on her every now and then. He'd also kept watch over Mr. Sark. He hated how Sark repeatedly forced Sydney to bend her morals and tried to break her. He had no idea what could have been, the evil that could have been unleashed to the world.  
  
Daniel Hecht and Francie Calfo are dead, but at least Will is still alive. Dixon hasn't eaten anybody and Jack isn't as hollow as he would have been. This life was as near to perfection as the other had been to hell. The only disappointment in this world was Sark.  
  
The little boy trying to play the dashing and devious spy. If Lazarey had have worked with the CIA he'd be an agent now, as honoured and pure as Sydney Bristow, but he'd changed all that many years ago. This was a second chance and it was a lot better than the first.  
  
He'd had no reason to interrupt Sydney's life, no until now. Now the Covenant was planning something to horrendous to think about. He couldn't let it happen. So he waited until she went inside and then moved in.  
  
He snuck into her apartment and as soon as she had changed for work he jumped her. She fell to the ground, unprepared for the fight and he pinned her down, restraining her hands with handcuffs. His face was covered so she wouldn't know it was him (or the Sark she thought it was) and his accent was American. He was now forty-five years old, but as young as the day he drank the Rhambaldi water.  
  
"Stop struggling." He ordered and pulled her to her feet. He sat her on her couch and stood opposite her. "I have information for you about the covenant's latest plan."  
  
She looked interested now. "Who are you?"  
  
"That isn't important. You know of Rhambaldi's work. Well he created something that allowed for two things. The first was immortality and the second was time travel." He explained. She didn't look amused, but wasn't ready to dismiss the man immediately. "I underwent both. I changed time to stop a grave thing happening. With my blood and the Francium that Rhambaldi had collected your mother created the elixir of youth, certain events in that life had meant you had helped her..."  
  
"I would never help that woman!" Sydney objected. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let me finish. Sydney, in that life time your mother took you with her to Russia. Your father thought you were dead. He still became a CIA double and worked with another CIA agent in SD-6, me. But Sloane brought Irina and you into SD-6. With my blood they became immortal, killed Jack and tried to get me to help them, but before Jack died he told me how to stop it. So I went back and made it so that you talked to me while your mother packed to leave. You never went downstairs to see her and you never became known as the 'assassin'. I've watched you since the day your mother left. Jack's done a good job. You turned out extraordinary."  
  
Sydney was speechless. She refused to believe it, but the memory of a young man in her room haunted her. She'd never known whether she'd just dreamt it and there was no way this stranger could no everything unless he was telling the truth.  
  
"So I was bad, then you changed everything. So who are you?" She couldn't remember the man's face, but she'd always felt a familiarity around a certain fair-haired man, like they'd met before.  
  
"I can't tell you that Sydney. The Covenant has found a way to use the fountain to bring the bad you to this life. I don't mean to offend you, you are nothing like her, but if that bitch comes here then the world is doomed. She can't be killed and she has no morals or ethics..." He paused. "She killed a lot of people just in the short time I knew her."  
  
"Who?" Sydney demanded.  
  
"A doctor who treated her...Daniel Hecht, a reporter and his wife, Will and Francie Tippin and Michael Vaughn, but he was a bad man too, he'd left the CIA and turned free lance. You also killed Dixon's wife a while before you turned up at SD-6, then when he threatened you you led him to believe he was eating his children...but in fact it was Will."  
  
Sydney was pale and shook her head. "I couldn't not Danny or Vaughn...Will and Francie...Diane...No!" She shook her head.  
  
He nodded and took out his gun. "I thought you'd say that." She looked at the gun and her eyes grew wide, he was going to kill her. The unidentified mad man was going to kill her in her own home.  
  
He turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. The bullet went clear into his aorta and he bled into his chest cavity. He fell to the ground and bled all over her carpet. She struggled to get the cuffs off and screamed for help, but no one came. She managed to fall onto the floor next to his lifeless body and took the keys from his hand. She undid the cuffs and ran to her phone. She needed to call her father. He'd help, he always did.  
  
"Please put the phone down." He ordered as he lay on the ground the wound in his chest healing before her eyes. She dropped it with fright. He was alive! It wasn't a trick! He was immortal and everything was real. The whole horrible tale was true.  
  
He agreed to talk to Dixon and Jack and explain his story again. The director was mortified after he'd finished. He sat on Syd's couch with his head in his hands. "The Covenant wants to bring this woman to our time?" He gasped. "And she's immortal, like you?" He nodded. "So who are you?"  
  
"Director Dixon do you still have agents tracking Julian Sark?" He asked.  
  
"Sark? Yes. Why?"  
  
"Ask for conformation that Julian Sark is in deed in sight and definitely himself." The immortal ordered. After Dixon had conformation the stranger nodded. "I was a double at SD-6, I guess Sydney and I were the opposite of who we are in this life. Jack treated me like a son." Jack raised an eyebrow at the comment. "And here I am...well, you know what I'm like."  
  
He removed the ski mask he was wearing and all three CIA operatives gasped. Sark sat before them; he looked different though, besides his hair still being long his eyes were different the usually ice-cold stare was warm and caring.  
  
The man who sat before them was definitely not the Sark they knew. Jack looked strangely at him. "I accepted you as a son? The man who has plagued my daughter's life for almost four years? The man who worked for Irina and..."  
  
"Dad." Sydney interrupted. "He's not the Sark we know. Look at his eyes. He's faking that warmth, Sark isn't that good. I believe him. We know he's immortal. I saw his wound heal myself."  
  
Dixon looked down at his hands as he spoke. "Then the Covenant really is going to bring the other Sydney here." Dixon hadn't said what was on all of their minds, but Julian did.  
  
"She can't be killed, so we have to stop them before she comes here. Otherwise, you will all know what pure evil is. It will make my other self seem harmless."  
  
Walking into the CIA briefing room Vaughn, Lauren, Marshall and Weiss froze. As well as Sydney, Jack and Dixon, Sark sat at the table.  
  
"Please. Sit down." Dixon ordered as they all began to demand a reason for Sark's presence. They obediently sat and waited for an explanation. Julian told his tale once more and the others sat disbelievingly. "Have you all lost your senses?" Vaughn objected. "Sark is pulling some trick and you're all buying it. I mean Syd could never be how he described her, not in a million years."  
  
"Vaughn, he is immortal, I watched him die and come back to life. He is not the Sark we know, just look at his eyes. There's actually a decent soul in there." Sydney argued.  
  
Vaughn couldn't argue that the man before him looked different to how he was normally, but it could still be a trick. He nodded in agreement with Sydney. "He looks different, but I'm still not convinced."  
  
"That doesn't matter." Julian objected. "The only thing that matters is we stop the Covenant bringing Sydney Derevko to this existence."  
  
"When do they plan to do it?" Weiss asked. "If it's all true, when would it go down?" Julian smiled as he noticed his former handler.  
  
"Weiss, it's good to see you are still the good man you were and intuitive. I believe they will do it within the next forty eight hours, maybe less if they can get everything prepared."  
  
"So I was still a good guy?" Weiss smiled smugly, glancing at Vaughn. Julian nodded.  
  
"You were my handler while I was at SD-6, unfortunately you were the one who introduced Jack and I to Michael Vaughn. Now, I think Sydney and myself should do some recon work on the location the Covenant are making the preparations."  
  
"Why you and Syd?" Vaughn interrupted. Julian rolled his eyes; agent Vaughn wasn't taking this too well.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I know your connections to Agent Bristow, but I assure you I am doing this for everyone's benefits. I have spent almost forty years keeping watch over Sydney. I made a promise to change things so she had some sort of better life and I will not hurt her. If this situation had not arisen I wouldn't dream of telling you all this, but I have no choice." Julian rose to his feet. "But, if it will help, you may accompany us. We'll have to go in tonight."  
  
Sark stood next to Cole as they watched the final preparations being added to the Rhambaldi device they'd built in the middle of the warehouse. Sark wasn't convinced that this machine could do what Cole said. A psychic who worked within the Covenant had told Cole of a past life he remembered living and the events that had happened.  
  
The Covenant couldn't convert Sydney Bristow to aid them, but they could easily acquire Sydney Derevko to assist them. Sark had found the tale amusing but doubted its authenticity.  
  
He did not believe that he had been as angelic and moral as Sydney and she had been a cold-blooded assassin, or that he had pass up the chance to be immortal and have the world at his beck and call.  
  
He had been told that his previous self going back in time and changing two events had changed it so that their life was now happening. Sydney stayed with Jack and his father didn't defect to help the CIA until he aided Sydney.  
  
Cole grinned as the last piece was welded to the machine. It looked like a large metal alter surrounded by columns of metal with tubes of a strange liquid running around it and into a wooden casket.  
  
There was only one more thing needed to complete the machine. Sark. He removed his dress shirt and lay down on the metal alter, the cold metal stinging his back. A needle was inserted into his arm and his blood was pumped through the tubes of liquid. The liquid, he had been told was one Rhambaldi had invented to tear the fabric of time. He had seen the change that Julian would make and had provided a chance for him to change it if it did not work the way he wanted it to.  
  
Sark doubted he had intended it to be used to bring forth the evil that was Sydney Derevko. Cole had told him otherwise. Saying that Rhambaldi had anticipated it, but the CIA was too blind to see it.  
  
As Sark's blood ran through the machine sparks of electricity flew around the metal and he was convinced he'd be electrocuted. Cole stood in front of the alter, his eyes wide with hope and anticipation.  
  
"This woman shall possess unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works. Bind them with fury. A burning anger, unless prevented. At Vulgar cost this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation. This woman without pretence, will have had her effect, never having seen the beauty of my sky behind Mt. Subasio. Perhaps a single glance would have quelled her fire." Cole shouted as the electricity crackled and the air began to burn. The lights blew and the only light available was from the crackling energy around the machine.  
  
Sark couldn't keep back a grin. Sydney had failed. She had never stopped the prophecy coming true. She may have seen the sky behind Mt. Subasio, but Sydney Derevko, a woman identical to her, except for the rage that burned through her, had never seen it.  
  
The machine stopped suddenly and Sark was able to weakly pull the needle from his arm. Over a pint and a half of his blood had been removed and he felt too lightheaded to stand. So he lay on the altar in the dark as the others around him rushed to get the lights back on.  
  
When they did the light was somewhat dimmed by the cloud of smoke that hung in the warehouse. Cole's eyes were almost manic as he looked at the wooden casket. He bit his lip in anticipation and almost jumped for joy when the lid was thrown off and hit a covenant agent. Sark stumbled over to Cole as they watched the figure emerge.  
  
She pulled herself out of the casket and onto the floor of the warehouse. The last thing she remembered was watching Julian go back in time and then everything had went dark. She'd just ceased to be.  
  
She looked over to where two men stood watching her with curious looks on their faces. One she recognised, although his hair was shorter and his eyes seemed fairly darker, it was Julian.  
  
"Julian?" She called out and cautiously stalked towards him. "No. It isn't you. You're not immortal and your soul, it's darker. Not as pure as Julian's." Sark looked to Cole for help.  
  
He extended his hand. "My name is Mckenus Cole. I'm second in charge of the Covenant. An organisation which aims to bring the Rhambaldi prophecy to life. Using Mr. Sark's blood we brought you to our world in order to do just that. We know what Julian did in your time. He changed it so that this existence could happen."  
  
"And this existence, it replaced my own? Julian really did change things? What happened to Julian? Did he return to our time?" She questioned as she sat on the alter, taking in the whole scene.  
  
"He should have went forward in time and joined into the soul of Mr. Sark, but something went wrong, he ended up staying. We believe he may contact your present self to try and stop us, but evidently it's too late." Cole explained. "Now, I'll have an agent take you to the apartment we've set up for you, Mr Sark will accompany you and answer any of your questions."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn held their guns up as they entered the warehouse. Julian was ahead of them and when they heard him shouting they rushed into the main area of the warehouse to find him trashing the place.  
  
He stopped when Sydney placed a hand on his shoulder. There were tears in his eyes as he turned to her. "It's too late. They've done it and everything I've done to make this world better has failed. They've unleashed her onto it. We're doomed." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Daddy's little girl: Bristow vs. Derevko  
  
Summary: Sequel to Daddy's little girl. The Covenant learn of the way things should have been and decide to change things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own alias. J.J brings us the entertainment.  
  
Spoiler: Mid season 3, after Full Disclosure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Collapsing into a nearby armchair Sark held his hand to his head. He was still faint from giving his blood and the looks Sydney kept giving him were starting to piss him off. She sat opposite him on the couch, a small grin on her face.  
  
"It's so ironic." She smiled.  
  
"What is?" He mumbled, barely interested, he was only there because Cole had ordered him to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Julian, he went back to change time for the better, turning me into a good little CIA agent and giving Jack his daughter and all that selfless crap, but he changes himself so that your as much a cold blooded killer as I am. He saved Sydney Bristow and lost himself."  
  
Sark couldn't help returning her smile; "I find it hard to believe that Sydney and myself were ever the opposite of who we are now. It's quite humorous to think that I was once a good little CIA double who was like a surrogate son to Jack, while Sydney was a notorious assassin who worked with Irina."  
  
"Mother taught me well and now I get to live in this world, where things are a lot better." She licked her lips as she looked over him.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
She laughed and lay back on the couch. "Well Julian Sark is a ruthless and immoral as I am. We're the perfect team Sark. You see Julian was an idiot, blinded by truth and justice." She walked over to him, towering above his seated form. "I offered him immortality by my side. Mother, Sloane and me. We would have the world at our feet and he rejected it. Can you believe you once did that Sark? You passed up me and unlimited power and wealth."  
  
He was speechless under her gaze. Irina had certainly taught her daughter well. He kept his gaze defiantly locked with hers as she sat on his lap and leaned in close to him. "I doubt your that stupid this time?"  
  
"I've been telling Sydney for years we were destined to work together. Now I realize that was true, I was just talking to the wrong Sydney." She kissed him and then pulled away.  
  
"I believe we are going to make an extraordinary team, but just remember Mr. Sark. I always get what I want."  
  
"A woman after my own heart." He replied, his smug little grin spread over his features.  
  
"Oh, I think I already have that."  
  
"Sark?" Sydney approached him as he sat in Marshall's empty office. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It's Julian. I never went by the name Sark in my time, not like the monster I am. I can't believe how things turned out. I guess it was Jack that stopped me being that immoral thing, or not being with Irina." He smiled as she sat down on the floor beside him. "I'm glad I saved you, but you'll still see the monster that you could have been. I've watched you since the day Irina left you. I'm so proud of you Sydney."  
  
She blushed and looked away. "I'm just doing my bit."  
  
"Exactly. You do more than your 'bit' and you're so modest about it. You are a true angel Sydney Bristow. Never forget that." She smiled again and laughed.  
  
"I always said Vaughn was my..."  
  
"Guardian angel." They chorused together.  
  
"There's not much I don't know about you Syd. I also know what Sark has done to you and I want to at least try to make that up to you. "  
  
"You are nothing like Sark. He's a self centred egotistical jerk, you're a true guardian angel."  
  
Vaughn heard the conversation through the open door and stormed away form them. He was Sydney's guardian angel! He was supposed to protect her. Not Julian 'Angelic' Sark.  
  
He'd prove he was still the best man. He grabbed his gun and headed to meet his Covenant contact. He'd stop Sydney Derevko and Sark and then Sydney would know he was her true guardian angel, even if he was married now. He was still there for her.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, how can I help?" The slimy man before him asked, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Sydney Derevko, where is she?" He demanded.  
  
"Sydney Bristow?" He grinned as Vaughn pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Ah, that Derevko. The Covenant are holding her in an apartment a few miles away from here." After another hundred he gave the address and Vaughn took off to find it.  
  
Sark had left Sydney on her own in the apartment and had gone for a meeting with Cole. She'd agreed to stay there as to not risk exposure, but he'd said nothing about answering the front door as someone knocked repeatedly.  
  
She answered and found Michael Vaughn standing there. A gun aimed at her. He stopped when he saw Sydney. He'd known she was supposed to be identical, but he'd never expected what he saw.  
  
She looked like Sydney and she smiled like Sydney. "What are you doing here? Dixon sent me to check this place out." He paused, her statement throwing him off guard.  
  
She moved to the side and allowed him into the apartment. "It was empty when I got here. Derevko and Sark must have been tipped off I was coming." He didn't lower his gun. He couldn't be sure it really was his Syd.  
  
"How do I know it's you?" He queried as she drew closer to him. She smiled, but it was more of a smirk, the charming, disarming type that Sark often tried to use on Syd.  
  
"Michael." Bingo! It wasn't Syd. He stepped back away from her.  
  
"Syd never calls me Michael, even when we were together it was always Vaughn." The smirk of charm turned to malevolence.  
  
"I'm so glad I killed you in my time. You see Vaughn I've been told what Syd is like and I can assure you I'm nothing like her. It's quite funny though, here she actually loves you, but you married some woman, in my life I was using you and we were engaged. I mean how slow did you two take it? In my I jumped you the second time we met. "Her look was almost feral as she walked closer to him. "I really could use you again right now."  
  
Vaughn felt the gun on his head before Sark even spoke. "I don't think that is very appropriate." Sydney pouted and took Vaughn's gun.  
  
"Green isn't your colour Sark." Her eyes wandered thoughtfully over Vaughn. "And using Michael is very appropriate. We'll ransom him in exchange for Sydney Bristow. From what I've been told she's stupid enough to risk her life for him."  
  
Vaughn was about to protest when she struck him in the stomach with a harsh punch. He fell to his knees winded and gasping for air. He couldn't believe that she was who Sydney should have been.

Now that he was trapped in an apartment with her he realised just how alike she and Sark really were. He shivered as he thought of all the times his Sydney had worked with Sark at SD-6 or when he had made her attempt to kill Sloane, although it was to save his life, he had to wonder if his Sydney had the same primal blood lust inside her as the one before him. What if Sydney could be pushed into her?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daddy's little girl: Bristow vs. Derevko  
  
Summary: Sequel to Daddy's little girl. The Covenant learn of the way things should have been and decide to change things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own alias. J.J brings us the entertainment.  
  
Spoiler: Mid season 3, after Full Disclosure  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"They have Vaughn." Dixon announced as the CIA agents that it concerned sat around the briefing room table. "We were given proof and their demands ten minutes ago. Here."  
  
He switched on a projector at the front and a video started playing. Vaughn sat bound to a chair in some dimly lit room, his eyes starring down at a piece of paper he had been ordered to read from.  
  
"My name is agent Michael Vaughn. I am now the prisoner of Sydney Derevko and Mr. Sark. In exchange for my release, Sydney Derevko wishes Agent Bristow to deliver one million dollars to the black BMW 7 series that is currently sitting in the parking lot of the old SD-6 building. The money is to be delivered at exactly three o'clock or else...Agent Vaughn however wishes Derevko would drop dead and refuses to let Syd do this..." The tape was cut and the screen turned blank.  
  
"We have fifteen minutes to get one million dollars to the Credit Dauphine." Sydney snapped. "So let's get moving."  
  
"No." Julian ordered. "You're not going. I'll go."  
  
"They want me, if I don't show they'll kill him. I know what Sark's like." Sydney objected. "You can't stop me."  
  
Julian slammed the table, causing everyone to jump. "Do you think I changed time and risked the future of everyone on this planet, just to have you die at her hands? You are not going Sydney. I will go, if we lose agent Vaughn it will be a great loss, but you are more important." At this both Lauren and Sydney started shouting their protests. For the first time since she had met him, Sydney saw Julian's temper rise. "If she gets hold of you, you'll be wishing you were dead."  
  
Sydney nodded as Dixon brought in a briefcase with the money. "If I lose Vaughn, on top of everything else, then I might as well be dead." She took the briefcase and headed to her father. "I love you, dad." She whispered as she hugged him.  
  
The look in his eyes said he agreed with Julian, but he knew better than to argue with Sydney when Vaughn came into the subject.  
  
"Be careful." He wouldn't say goodbye. He'd lost her once; he didn't want it to happen twice. Sydney smiled and nodded. She caught Lauren's eye as she left and sent her a reassuring smile.  
  
She got into her car and drove as fast as she could to the Credit Dauphine. With only seven minutes to three o'clock she ran a red light and was immediately stopped by a cop. Slowly he got from his car and dawdled over to her. She didn't have time.  
  
She stepped form her car and the cop yelled, "Hey, back in the car, hands on..." He saw her gun and pulled his own. "Drop your weapon!"  
  
"I'm CIA!" She argued and showed him her ID as she placed her gun on the roof of her car. He looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"I'm gonna' have to call my supervisor." He said warily. Sydney rolled her eyes and pounded the car.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I have five and a half minutes to get to the Credit Dauphine and save a fellow agent. I fail and you'll be responsible for the death of a highly regarded CIA agent. Now I'm getting back into my car and doing my job, do I make myself clear?"  
  
The older man was clearly intimidated and nodded, mumbling something about how he should tell his supervisor. She got into her car and sped off down the road. She arrived in the parking lot at two minutes to three and had ten seconds to spare as she reached the black BMW. Sark sat inside it, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Ah, Miss Bristow, right on time. Get in."  
  
"Where's Vaughn?" She demanded to know he was safe. "You don't get the money until I get Vaughn. "Sark laughed cruelly and shook his head.  
  
"We both know the money was never important. Now get in. I'll take you to Agent Vaughn." Sydney slipped into the passenger seat and rested the briefcase on her lap. Even as they drove to the airfield in the car, and stopped at a very public gas station, they had an unspoken understanding. Sydney was a captive. If she ran Vaughn was dead.  
  
The drive to the airfield was silent and even Sark managed not to taunt her for the half an hour drive. He stopped the car by a private helicopter and indicated for her to get out. She silently obeyed and followed him into the helicopter. Two things drove her forward; the second was that after almost four years Sark still hadn't killed her, granted they were both incarcerated for two years. The main thing that kept her going, as the helicopter flew further and further away from America soil and the hours began to pass, was that Vaughn was worth it. Some naïve part of her still believed she could get Vaughn and run.  
  
"She's quite extraordinary." Sark said as they entered the third hour of flying. Sydney didn't acknowledge him. She sat silently staring at the darkening sky. "She told me that Julian was so much like you. A virtuous white knight that'd do anything for the greater good." She nodded; Julian was all that and more. "He changed the world so that you could be virtuous too, but I went corrupt."  
  
She stared blankly into the ice blue eyes that she'd seen alive with righteousness and emotion only hours earlier. She laughed to herself and caught his attention. "What's so amusing?"  
  
"You're name is Julian?" For the first time Sark went slightly red with embarrassment, but he nodded, a small grin on his face.  
  
"That's why I prefer Sark."  
  
"I prefer Julian." She wasn't just talking about his name. The rest of the journey was silent as he placed a blindfold over her eyes and bound her hands. She flinched as she felt cold metal pierce her arm. The tranquilliser took effect almost immediately and she could feel the sweet lure of synthetic sleep calling out to her.  
  
When she woke she heard voices nearby. She opened her heavy eyelids to find darkness. She could make out the shape of the bed she lay on and a few pieces of furniture around the room, but the imposing darkness obscured her vision of any doors or windows. She listened to the voices.  
  
"What shall we do with Sydney?" Sark asked as he sat down on one of the living room couches.  
  
"What do you want to do with me?" Derevko asked, a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"I meant Bristow."  
  
Sydney sat in silence as she heard her own voice talking back to Sark. "We should have a little talk with her, concerning her life."  
  
"You have a plan." Sark grinned. Sydney Derevko put on an innocent look that she had perfected over years of being 'the Assassin' and shook her head.  
  
"Me? Innocent and virtuous little Sydney Bristow? I can't put a foot out of line."  
  
"Self righteous attitude, innocent look, amazing beauty, hmmm, I'm almost fooled myself." Sark replied as he grabbed her waist. "We'll talk to Bristow in the morning." A door slammed shut and the voices died down.  
  
Sydney sat extremely disturbed in the room. She didn't want to think about what Sark was doing with her...or Sydney Derevko and to add to that they were planning to impersonate her! She pulled at her restraints that kept her bound to the bed, but it was hopeless, there was no way to escape, no way to know if Vaughn was alive or dead and no way to stop the two sociopaths that had joined together.  
  
Of all the people she'd fought over the years and all the plans that had been orchestrated against her and the CIA, Sydney and Sark would be her greatest challenge. She shivered as she fought back to Sark's words over two years ago. "I believe we're destined to work together..." She could imagine the smug little grin he'd worn after he realized he was right. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Daddy's little girl: _Bristow vs. Derevko

**Summary:** Sequel to Daddy's little girl. The Covenant learn of the way things should have been and decide to change things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own alias. J.J brings us the entertainment.

**Spoiler: **Mid season 3, after _Full Disclosure_

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter 4

Sydney's missing. Just what we all knew would happen. I followed her and Sark in a car until they got to the airfield. That's where I lost them. Sark had a decoy car waiting to throw anyone off his trail.

I can't believe what I have become in this life. In my old life I was Julian, the all American (okay with a Russian father) golden boy agent. Then she came into my life and everything changed.

It's been almost thirty years since I changed time. I still ask myself today why I did it? Was it for Sydney? The cold-blooded assassin who would turn on you in an instant? Or was it for Jack? My second father and mentor.

I knew back then that Sydney Derevko had gotten to me. That her little charms had penetrated the walls I hid from her in. I like to think that I did it for the world. Let's face it. Irina and Sydney Derevko and Arvin Sloane being immortal wouldn't be a peaceful combination. Part of me did it for the world and part for Jack and everyone I'd lost.

But I knew that if Jack raised Sydney then she'd grow up to be the strong, courageous, selfless woman she is now. Now Sark and Derevko have her. I've watched over Sydney most of her life (even I lost her for six months due to the covenant) and I've also watched over Sark.

I've watched his obsession with her grow. I watched his face as Irina told him of her daughter. Irina was a second mother to him, like Jack was a father to me. He learnt everything he could about her. He even started watching over her.

He sees her as worthy adversary and he wants her to join him. Part of him lusts after her, but the other part has a very different endgame. He wants to taint her innocence. He wants her to break her morals and loyalties, destroy everything that makes her Sydney. He wants her to be cold, like him.

He must be in his element now he had Derevko with him. She'll use him of course, just like she used me to become immortal. She has a plan and as soon as Sark is no longer necessary she'll get rid of him.

She's got Syd now too. That worries me. If anyone can spread their evilness it's Derevko. Sydney has been pushed so much over the last four years I worry that someday she'll just give up. She'll stop being the valiant Sydney and fall into the darkness of her counterpart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Daddy's little girl: _Bristow vs. Derevko

**Summary:** Sequel to Daddy's little girl. The Covenant learn of the way things should have been and decide to change things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own alias. J.J brings us the entertainment.

**Spoiler: **Mid season 3, after _Full Disclosure_

**Rating: **PG-13

**A/N: **Sorry for the long overdue, short chap, but I've had writers block for a while.

Chapter 4

Sydney was awake when Sark entered her small room. "Good morning Sydney. I trust you slept well?" It was the first time she'd seen Sark since Julian had arrived and the contrast between them was clearly visible in his eyes. Where Julian's were warm and caring his were cold and piercing.

"Where is Sydney Derevko?" She asked, her eyes burning into his with rage. A small smirk spread over his face.

'You're right there Sydney." He replied with a grin. She snapped. She left the bed and pounced on him, causing his head to smack off a nearby wall with a satisfactory thud. As they scrapped Derevko observed from the door. Her counterpart was putting up a good fight and as virtuous as she was, Sark had told her of Sydney Bristow's weaknesses and hard life. The uncontrolled rage in her eyes proved that Sydney Bristow could easily be forced to snap at any minute.

Sark overpowered her and pinned her down onto the floor. His legs pushing hers down and his hands holding her arms above her head. "Now, now, Julian play nice, Sydney's our guest." Sydney stared up in shock horror as her doppelganger stood by the doorway, he smug grin identical to Sark's.

"Hello Sydney, I'm the better you." Sydney laughed, more out of shock than amusement. "Oh it's true Syd, I'm immortal, I'm respected, I'm rich, non of my boyfriends have died unless it was by my hand. I grew up with the better parent. I even get the better Sark."

Sydney lay on the floor with Sark's weight on top of her, she could barley register what Derevko was saying to her. "N-no!" She stammered. "You are not me! I would never hold those things dearly and I would never want Sark!" She pushed him off of her; grabbing the gun he had at his waist she aimed it at Sydney Derevko. "This ends here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_Daddy's little girl: _Bristow vs. Derevko

**Summary:** Sequel to Daddy's little girl. The Covenant learn of the way things should have been and decide to change things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own alias. J.J brings us the entertainment.

**Spoiler: **Mid season 3, after _Full Disclosure_

**Rating: **PG-13

**A/N: **Lauren is not evil in this fic.

Chapter Six

Dixon and Jack were frantic as it reached the third day of Sydney and Vaughn being missing. There was no doubt who had them, but Sark was keeping low and hadn't been seen in three days either.

Julian sat quietly in Dixon's office and mulled his turbulent thoughts over in his head. "We have to do more to find them!" Jack shouted and broke the silence that had settled in the office.

Julian's gaze travelled over the man who had once been like a father to him. "Sydney." Julian corrected. "Vaughn would have been of no use to her once she had Syd. He's probably dead." Unfortunately Lauren had chosen that exact time to walk into Dixon's office and stopped dead in her tracks, her face pale and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sark's right." Dixon added. "Derevko is just like…Derevko. She'll use him and then kill him."

"Not everything Irina Derevko uses ends up dead." Jack growled bitterly and he looked to Julian. "It's hard for me to believe that my daughter could ever be so…so like her mother. Are you sure there's…"

"You've thought like that before Jack. It cost you your life last time. Derevko fooled us both; she used us, killed innocent people and then became immortal. If you think you're pissed imagine actually remembering living through all of that. Now, Derevko will probably get all available intelligence from Syd and then use her to bargain with us."

When Jack's cell phone rang he immediately answered it and turned pale as the caller talked. After a series of 'yes' and 'no' responses he smiled. "Thank you." He turned to the other agents in the room and allowed a small grin to touch his lips. "Sydney and Vaughn have been found. We have agents bringing them in now, there both alive. Sydney got Vaughn out."

Julian watched sceptically as Sydney and Vaughn walked into the CIA base of operations and were applauded all the way to Dixon's office. When he entered Lauren and Vaughn were hugging and Sydney was with Jack. Tears were streaming down both Bristow's eyes.

"Sydney." Julian addressed her as she entered. She smiled when she saw him and wrapped her arms around him. "We did it. I killed Sark while he was interrogating me, then I found Vaughn a few rooms away from the one I was kept in. Then I killed me…her…you know what I mean. She may be immortal, but if you chop her up with an axe and separate the pieces…what?" Julian had pulled away and stared at her funnily.

"For a second there you sounded like her." He had his hand on his gun and Sydney frowned.

"Julian, I am nothing like her." She objected as she walked towards him and took his hand off his gun. "I promise I will never be like her. Look, how about to celebrate we go out tonight. You can show me the real Julian."

"Isn't it hard?" Julian asked. "To look at the face of the man you've just killed?"

Sydney shook her head. "It's hard to look at you and not see the man who plagued my life for four years, or to not see the man who tortured me for three days, but I don't care that he's dead. He deserved it."

"Michael!" Lauren called out as she opened the front door. He'd been sent home after his debriefing, but she'd had to work. The lights were off and there was no sign of Michael. She stepped into the living room and saw a faint glow under the dining room door. When she entered she gasped. The dining table was set with their good silver, candles filled the room and Michael stood in the corner with a red rose in his hand.

Once she'd changed and sat down at the table he served her dinner and then brought out a bottle of wine. He smiled as he poured it into her glass. "Chateau Petru." Lauren watched as the red liquid poured into her glass and smiled. As soon as they'd eaten and Michael had went for their dessert she grabbed her cell phone and tried to get through to Weiss. There was no signal to her phone and Michael returned from the kitchen holding a gun. "I forgot something." He mumbled. "Vaughn likes white wine." He removed his mask and the voice adaptor from beneath it and Sark stood in her home. He took out a device from his pocket. "It jams cell phone signals. It looks like it's just you and me miss Reed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_Daddy's little girl: _Bristow vs. Derevko

**Summary:** Sequel to Daddy's little girl. The Covenant learn of the way things should have been and decide to change things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own alias. J.J brings us the entertainment.

**Spoiler: **Mid season 3, after _Full Disclosure_

**Rating: **PG-13

Chapter 5

Julian watched as Sydney entered her apartment. He'd planted numerous devices to watch and listen to her when she'd returned from the Covenant, so he sat in his car and watched the surveillance he had.

She tossed her jacket carelessly on the couch and grinned as she walked around the place, as though seeing it for the first time. When she sat on the couch with a beer she picked up a nearby picture frame. The photo it held was of Syd, Francie, will and Danny five years ago, just before Danny had been killed. "The cook, the reporter and the doc." She muttered to herself, unknowing that Julian was listening. "Killed, chopped to bits and fed to Dixon and murdered." She pointed to each as she spoke and laughed as she threw the frame to the floor. When her phone rang she answered instantly, expecting Julian…Sark to call. She still had trouble accepting that the sociopath she controlled was Julian.

"Sydney, I was wondering if you'd ate yet." It was Jack Bristow. "I can bring some take out over if you want?"

"Sure dad. See you in ten." A wicked grin touched her lips as she stretched on the sofa. She could have a lot of fun as Sydney Bristow and she could hurt her father in the process.

He arrived fifteen minutes later and she smiled as she showed him in. "This is a surprise. My father actually taking an interest in me. I'd of thought you'd be too busy burying yourself in work to notice me." She sat on the sofa and watched as a flicker of indignation appeared on Jack's face.

"I worked so hard when you were a child to try and protect you." Sydney laughed, but he continued. "I protected you from Arvin Sloane and all this Rhambaldi nonsense."

Sydney shook her head. "Arvin Sloane brought me into the life I live now, full of pain and broken promises and completely pointless, but you let it happen. Kendall arrested me for the Rhambaldi _nonsense_ and you let it happen. It's your fault that I am a complete and utter selfless, hypocritical, idiot who lets people walk all over her. You made me weak. At least Sydney Derevko had mom, she's not a pushover, hell maybe I should take that outlook too. What do you think?"

"You've changed Sydney, ever since Sark made you try and kill Sloane…"

"Yeah, I was weak then, Sydney Bristow could never take someone's life in cold blood." Sydney mocked the older agent. "Maybe you don't know me so well."

"You underestimate my daughter." Jack pulled out an unregistered .9 mm. "Sydney went through with it, but Sark saved Sloane to use him. You are not my daughter."

"What you gonna' do Jack? Shoot your poor, innocent little girl?"

"Yes." He fired the whole magazine into her and she fell to the ground as her blood pooled around her. He grabbed his cell and dialled to link him to the swat team that hid outside. "It's clear. Hurry up and get her back to the base, she'll recover shortly." Julian entered the house after Derevko had been taken out. "I didn't even know it wasn't my daughter." Jack looked to him and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"I've watched both of them for a long time. It's a very subtle difference between the two of them. Very subtle."


End file.
